


Burning Desire

by Peachy_Skulls



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, The Hunchback of Notre Dame (1996)
Genre: Fantasizing, Inspired by Notre-Dame de Paris | The Hunchback of Notre Dame, M/M, Minor Original Character(s), Obsessive Behavior, One Shot, One-Sided Attraction, Pirate England (Hetalia), Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Fantasy, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:14:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26081740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peachy_Skulls/pseuds/Peachy_Skulls
Summary: "As Antonio opens his eyes again the fire transforms into the pirate Arthur, dancing just for the priest."--------This is essentially just a crossover song fic that I've been wanting to do for ages so here it is, hope you enjoy!
Relationships: England/Spain (Hetalia)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 36





	Burning Desire

The large bells of Notre Dame rang throughout the city. Antonio could hear them clearly as he sat next to the open window in deep thought; the only light in the room coming from the fireplace. He gently clutches the cross around his neck as he looks out at the city. "Beata Maria, you know I am a righteous man. Of my virtue I am justly proud." Antonio says, looking over to the painting of Mother Mary above the mantle place.

The Spanish man looks back over to the city. "Beata Maria, you know I'm so much purer than the common, vulgar, _weak_ , licentious crowd." Venom soaks into his voice as he stares across the city with disgust. Turning his head Antonio walks over to the fireplace, staring into the fire. "Then tell me Maria! Why I see him dancing there! Why I see his smold'ring eyes still scorch my soul!" The brunette yells towards the painting as visions of the pirate dance across his eyes, tempting him with that piercing emerald gaze.

He closes his eyes to get away from his visions, but they only become more clear. "I feel him, I _see_ him! The sun caught in his golden hair is blazing in me out of all control!" As Antonio opens his eyes again the fire transforms into the pirate Arthur, dancing just for the priest. "Like _fire_ , hellfire! This fire in my skin, this burning _desire_ is turning me to... sin." Antonio looks up, seeing the painting stare back at him in judgment.

He steps back in fear, panic very quickly rising in his chest. "It's not my fault! I'm not to blame!" Antonio trys to explain as hundreds of figures in red hoods suddenly surround him. "It is the pirate boy, the _witch_ who set this flame!" The figures call out his guilt for all to hear. "It's not my _fault_! If in God's plan! He made the Devil so much stronger than a man!" Antonio collapses to his knees while clasping his hands together as the hooded figures disappear and the vision of Arthur greets him instead.

"Protect me Maria! Don't let this siren cast his spell, don't let his fire sear my flesh and bone!" The vision walks closer to Antonio, he stands quickly and clutches his cross. "Destroy Arthur Kirkland! And let him taste the _fires_ of hell!" The vision of Arthur stops only a few inches away from Antonio, with a smirk the vision gently caresses his face pulling him in. Antonio melts into the warm touch as he stares into Arthurs pricing eyes. "Or else let him be mine, and mine alone..." Antonio leans in to kiss Arthur, his head swimming with thoughts of lost and passion.

A knock on the door startles him as a guard opens the door, causing Antonios vision to fade away. "Minister Antonio, the pirate boy has escaped." The guard says. "What?" The brunette asks, glaring over at the guard. "H-he's nowhere in the cathedral, he has escaped." The guard replies nervously. "But how? I- nevermind you idiot, get out." The guard quickly leaves the room.

Antonio walks over to the window, his eyes filled with hatred. "I'll find him, I'll find him if I have to _burn down_ all of Paris!" Antonio pulls out the small embroidered scarf Arthur used in his performance. "Hellfire, _dark fire_. Now pirate it's _your_ turn." Antonio held the scarf over the fire, gripping it tightly. "Choose me or your pyre. Be _mine_ , or you will burn!" He lets go of the scarf, letting it fall into the fire and burn up into ash.

Antonio silently watched the scarf burn, hoping to burn his desires with it. "God have mercy on _him_ , God have mercy on _me_..." Even as he watches the flames curl around the last bits of the scarf Antonio knows deep down his lust won't be quelled. "But he will be _mine_ , or he will _burn_!" With a quick turn of his robes Antonio leaves the room to start the long search for Arthur. He knows it's only a matter of time before the pirate is back in his clutches.


End file.
